


Sweetest Thing

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 4: dessert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late!

“Kurt? Are you here?” Blaine asked, opening the loft’s door and looking around the loft’s living space. He heard a sniffle from behind a curtain and walked over, finding Kurt lying in their bed, holding his pillow like his life depended on it. 

Blaine frowned, his forehead creased with worry lines as Kurt continued crying. 

“Sweetie, are you alright? Did something happen?” Blaine asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He went to rub Kurt’s back before he brought his hand back to his chest, not sure if Kurt wanted the comfort just yet.

“I failed my final,” Kurt said in a dull tone, as the rain outside hit the apartment windows, making Kurt’s day seem even worse. His own personal raincloud was over his head already and the skies outside seemed to just make it worse. 

“You…what?” Blaine asked hesitantly. He didn’t know how to go about this. Kurt was studious and hard working. He was the star pupil at NYADA, unlike Blaine who struggled somewhat at the beginning of college, before he found his footing. 

“Well I don’t know my grade yet, but my professor told me I could have done better. I thought I was doing well during my monologue, how could I have just failed my professor and myself?” Kurt questioned, rubbing his eyes as Blaine finally moved closer to Kurt on the bed and began rubbing his back.

“Just wait until you get your grade back sweetheart. The professors love you and you’re so good, they’d be crazy to fail you.” Blaine replied softly, before realizing exactly what Kurt needed. 

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes Kurt – twenty tops,” Blaine quickly told him, kissing him on the forehead before running out of the loft and down the street to the corner bakery that Kurt loved. 

\--

“Kurt, I’m back!” Blaine exclaimed, closing the door before setting his jacket on the coat rack, not caring as the water dripped on the floor. He took the dessert out of the bag before walking over to their “bedroom.”

“Please tell me you got me what I think you got me,” Kurt said, sitting up on the bed, the pillow now tossed to the side as he read through one of the latest issues of Vogue. 

Blaine had his arms behind his back before he brought them in front of him with a delicious dessert now in his hands. 

“Cheesecake from your favorite bakery,” Blaine said with a grin before grabbing two forks. 

“Now I want you to eat that and not worry about your final for the next few hours,” Blaine gently ordered, before continuing, “You need to not stress about this or you’ll get one of those stress headaches I got last semester. You may be worrying too much about this like I did. You told me not to worry and it turned out you were right. I did well on my mid-term and you will have done just as well on your final.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, as he was about to take a bite of his favorite dessert with his eyes full of love at the man, who always seemed to be able to get him out of his bad moods. 

“I love you,” Kurt stated, before leaning over and kissing Blaine on the lips. 

Blaine made a noise of surprise before kissing him back, the cheesecake almost pressed against Kurt’s chest in his attempt to continue kissing his boyfriend.

“Hold on,” Kurt said, pushing Blaine softly away. He took a bite out of the cheesecake, making a noise of pleasure at the taste of it. Blaine watched as he put it on the small table next to the dresser, before grabbing Blaine by the shirt and reeling him in. 

“While I’m grateful for the cheesecake, I like the taste of you more,” Kurt stated simply with a look in his eyes that Blaine knew all too well, before Kurt pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
